Jealousy
by FairyTailNaluFangirl
Summary: A normal world meeting for Bella and Tristan, soon turns into something much more, that blossoms from Tristan’s jealousy.


(_Hetalia does NOT belong to me, and Tristan does not either, he's one of my close friend's OC. Only Bella and the story idea belong to me! Also, please don't roast me, this is my first attempt at writing smut) _

Today was going just how every other world meeting went. _Absolutely chaotic. _The sounds of arguing countries and cities filled the air as a small Italian girl sat in her seat. Bella looked around at the chaos, shaking her head as a small laugh escaped her lips. As her eyes scanned the room, they fell on one French city in particular. Tristan, her boyfriend of about a year, sat in a chair across the way, a look of worry on his face as he watched his father, France, argue with England. The city soon turned away from the sight, and let his eyes fall onto the Italian girl across the way.

'_Wanna get out of here?'_ She mouthed to the Frenchman, a smile on her face. When he nodded in agreement, the two cities stood and snuck out of the room together. They left the building hand-in-hand, heading towards their favorite hang out spot nearby. Eventually, the two of them reached the little coffee shop that was about a block away from where the hotel they always stayed in was. Tristan pulled out a chair for Bella at one of the outside tables. The Italian girl thanked him as she sat down, and he pushed her chair in for her. He went and sat down on the opposite end of the table.

"I'm so glad that we got out of there!" Bella giggled as a waiter came over and sat menus in front of the young couple. The waiter was a young man in his 20s, with short, red hair. He was very clearly checking out Bella as he set their menus in front of them, but he was gone just as fast as he showed up.

"Me too..." Tristan said, side-eyeing the waiter as he spoke. He shook it of as he turned back to Bella, forcing a smile onto his face. Bella was scanning her menu, yet Tristan watched her like a lovesick puppy. The waiter came back about 5 minutes later, smiling flirtatiously at Bella, sending an angry shudder up Tristan's back.

"Hello, my name is Flavio and I'll be taking your order today." The waiter said, winking at Bella. The redhead was ignoring Tristan, and was completely unaware of the glare he was receiving from the Frenchman. Flavio pulled out a pen, waiting to take Bella's order.

"I'll have a slice of strawberry cake, with a latte, please.." Bella ordered, shifting uncomfortably under the waiter's gaze.

"Something sweet for a sweet lady~" Flavio purred, taking Bella's menu. Tristan stood, clearly irratated at this point. He walks over and grabs Bella's hand, pulling her up into a protective embrace.

"I'd appreciate if you'd stop hitting on my girlfriend." Tristan grumbled, holding a clearly embarrassed Bella to his chest. Flavio jumped, turning red before walking away out of embarrassment. The French city took his girlfriend's hand, leading her away from the restaurant, and towards the hotel.

"T-Tristan!" The Italian yelped, struggling keep up with the fuming Frenchman. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the hotel. I don't want to be at that coffee shop right now." Tristan said flatly, practically speeding towards the hotel. The girl bit her lip, sending how upset the French city really was.

They reached the hotel soon enough, and Tristan pulled her up to his room. Once they were in the room, Tristan shut the door behind them, locking it and pushing Bella up against the wall.

"T-Trist-" She began, being interrupted by a soft and passionate kiss. His hand was in her chin, tilting her face towards him. The soft, passionate kiss turned hungry and needy very quickly. He nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she granted, parting her lips for him. The two battled for dominance, earning a quiet whimper from the Italian. He growled lowly, the sound making her feel fuzzy on the inside. Quickly, he picked her legs up, wrapping the around his waist, keeping her back against the wall. He finally broke the kiss, leaving the panting girl to stare at him with swollen lips.

He chuckled, smirking at the expression on her face as he moved his lips towards her neck. He began to kiss her neck, nipping at particularly sensitive spots. She breathed out his name as he carefully unbuttoned some of the buttons on her shirt. His mouth roamed the new area of exposed skin, making sure he took time to mark the skin above her bra, claiming her as his. He trailed back up her neck, whispering sweet nothings in French to her. She let another breathy whine escape her lips as Tristan pulled back to admire his handiwork. He quickly moved her over to the bed, before pulling off her shirt. An amused smirk crossed the Frenchman's face as he was met with a pink, lacy bra. He smirked even more as he traced his finger along the crevice between her breasts, watching her shiver under his touch. He then trailed his hands along her sides and over her stomach, before firmly squeezing her covered breasts, earning a gasp of pleasure from her.

Tristan suddenly reached behind her, unclamping her bra and pulling it off of her her body before tossing it to the side. Bella gasped as her breasts were exposed to him now. She instinctively went to cover herself, but was stopped by Tristan grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her.

"Don't cover yourself up, Bella. You're beautiful." He glanced to her, offering a reassuring smile to the girl before moving down and taking one of her buds into his mouth. Bella gasped at the new sensation, feeling her back arch of the bed slightly. Tristan's tongue traced circles around her nipple, occasionally nipping on her sensitive bud. He let go of her wrists, to move a hand to the other nipple and rub it. She grabbed his blond hair as she gasped, him chuckling lowly at her reaction. Bella tugged at his shirt, and Tristan sat up, letting the girl pull his shirt off. Her eyes darted across his shirtless figure, a soft grin on her face. She pulled him into another needy kiss, her hands tangling themselves back into his hair. While they kissed, Tristan gently tugged off her skirt, and she kicked it off of the bed hastily.

He kissed her one last time, then leaned down and kissed her breasts again, getting a low growl from the Italian. He chuckled softly, kissing further down her body. In a flash, her underwear was off and discarded with the rest of her clothes. Tristan smiled in amusement as he was met with her damp womanhood, gazing up at Bella with lust clouding his eyes. Bella opened her mouth to say something, but was immediately shut up as she was met with an amazing sensation. She gasped loudly, feeling a digit rub her entrance, before pushing itself into her. Tristan moved his hand quickly, leaving his girlfriend a squirming, gasping mess. One of her hands gripped the sheets, a moan escaping her lips. An involuntary purr escaped the French city's lips, and he added another digit into her. He leaned towards her womanhood, giving it an experiment lick. She threw her head back, crying out his name. The Frenchman took this as a sign to continue, moving his fingers in a scissoring motion inside of her. With his other hand, he held the girl's hips down, preventing her from moving. When she felt herself nearing release, he pulled away from her suddenly, gaining a whimper from Bella.

Bella sat up, looking at Tristan, who was now discarding his pants. Her eyes wandered his head naked figure, biting her lip. She giggled slightly as she noticed his black boxers, which were covered in hearts. She scooted to the edge of the bed, pulling Tristan to her, so that he stood in between her legs. The Italian captured into a quick kiss, before switching their positions, so that she was standing and he was sitting. She pulled off his boxers, tossing them to the side. Gently, she pushed him back onto the bed kissing his neck. As she trailed kisses down his body, she left hickeys in various places. Once she reached his erection, she kneeled in front of him and took him into her mouth, looking at her with a lustful gaze. He hissed loudly, leaning his head back. She purred at his reaction, sending vibrations up his manhood. Bella sucked, still looking up at Tristan, who was now the gasping mess.

"Be-Bella.. ungh..." Tristan groaned, tangling a hand into her hair, guiding her head as she moved along his shaft. She sucked for a few minutes, those few minutes feeling short to the both of them.

"B...Bella.." He whined, his voice shaking. "I-I'm gonna.."

She pulled back, looking up at him innocently. A small smile formed on her face once she saw what she had done to her boyfriend. His head was tilted back, and he was gasping for air. The Italian felt proud, as she stood back up, helping Tristan sit back up. The French city leaned to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close. His other hand found it way to the girl's curl, and he pulled it swiftly, the girl crying out his name. He took this opportunity to pull her onto the bed, pushing her onto her back. He hovered over her, gently nudging her legs apart with his knee. Tristan quickly leaned over to the nightstand, grabbing a condom and hastily putting it on. He lined himself up with her, looking to her for permission. She granted him permission by pulling him to her and kissing him passionately. As she kissed him, Tristan pushed himself into her, getting a gasp from her. Tears stung the corners of Bella's eyes as she pulled away from the kiss. He kissed her tears away, whispering sweet nothings to her. Once he was all the way inside of her, he waited for her okay to move. She nodded her head once she ready, smiling some at him.

His pace was slow at first, him being careful not to hurt Bella. Judging by the girl's needy whimpers, he figured it was okay to move faster. Tristan grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her his thrusts becoming quicker and rougher. The room was soon enough filled with the sounds of moans, and the sound of the two cities calling each other's names. The sound of skin against skin also echoed throughout the damp hotel room. Tristan moved bother of her wrists to one hand, using his other hand to move her legs around his waist, allowing him a new angle. The new angle was clearly a good one, since the girl gasped loudly and cried out his name.

"I love you Bella..." Tristan growled, leaning down against her ear. "You're mine.."

"I-I'm all yours, Tristan." Bella whimpered inbetween cries of pleasure. "I love you too.."

A satisfied smirk rested on his face as he whispered '_mine'_ to her over and over again, sending a shiver up her back. Bella felt herself getting close to coming, the knot in her stomach growing tighter. He thrusted into her roughly once more, sending her over the edge. She cried out his name loudly, not caring who heard anymore. Tristan hissed as she tightened around him, crying out her name into her ear. He released into the condom, then pulled out of her and rolled the condom off. While he tied up the condom and went to throw it out, she nestled herself under the covers. He came back soon enough, climbing under the covers with her, spooning her. He moved her hair to the side, kissing the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry, mon amour.." Tristan chuckled awkwardly, nuzzling against her. "I'm sorry that our first time had to come out of jealousy.."

"It's okay, Tristan." Bella turned to face him, cupping his cheeks gently. "I'm not mad. I don't care about the circumstances on how it happened. I only care that it was with you."

Tristan smiled,kissing her forehead gently, before pulling her close to him and resting his head on top of hers. The two cities fell asleep in each others embrace, both content.


End file.
